Cheetara’s and Pumyra’s curses
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Cheetara was born to the tiger clan to two tigers who name her Tygalina. But then an evil witch cursed her and killed her family now she is a Cheetah.Only a vow of true love can break the curse. Same goes for Pumyra who is really lion who managed to escape the fall of Thundera unharmed and wants to help defeat Mum-Ra and she loves Lion-o.
1. Chapter 1

_Cheetara was born to the tiger clan to two tigers who name her Tygalina. But then an evil witch cursed her and killed her family now she is a Cheetah.Only a vow of true love can break the curse. Same goes for Pumyra who is really lion who managed to escape the fall of Thundera unharmed and wants to help defeat Mum-Ra and she loves Lion-o._

Chapter 1

Cheetara was born as a tiger named Tygalina her parents loved her very much. She was very beautiful and kind.

Cheetara was now a young orphan on the streets. She was looking for help. Living under a curse and her family disappearing. Now she was alone. She had gotten much to eat. She was sad and scared and alone. She hadn't eaten in sometime. Tygra saw her coming up while he was in town. He smiled at her. She managed a weak smile. Then she continued on her way. "Wait!" Tygra said then gave her a day astrid.

"Thank you," Cheetara said leaving. She munched on the special flower. This flower was meant to give energy by eating the petals. Even made into tea.

Cheetara collapsed near the hall of the cleric's. She laid there all night Jaga was heading towards the door of the hall. He saw Cheetara laying there he became concerned and went up to her. Another cleric came up. "What is it Jaga?" He asked.

"It's a young cheetah," Jaga said.

Cheetara was breathing. "She's alive," Jaga said. He picked her up. "We got to help her," he said. "Tell the medics in the hall that we need them," he said.

Cheetara was taken inside and treated. Jaga started to raise her to be a cleric. Now Tygra would not be able to see her again.

A few days later Lion-o was exploring Thundera with his pet Snarf. Lion-o was really happy and kept exploring and bumped into a young puma. "I'm so sorry prince Lion-o!" She said bowing.

"Stop bowing. What's your name?" He asked.

"Pumyra," she said. "Hey you're hurt let me help." She said and wrapped her hankie around his ankle.

They started talking and became friends.

Soon things will change.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Years had passed since Tygra and Lion-o met Cheetara and Pumyra. Things were starting to change. Cheetara was now a fine young Cleric and Pumyra a fine young medic.

Lion-o sometimes saw Pumyra in Thundera he winked at her once. "Are you flirting?" Tygra asked with a smirk.

Lion-o just blushed.

Then came the fall of Thundera. Lion-o, Tygra and Cheetara escaped Thundera. But Lion-o was sad he thought Pumyra must have perished or was captured by the lizards.

He was right about one of them Pumyra was captured by the lizards and brought to Mum-Ra to be his lover. Pumyra refused and was sold to the rats with the other surviving Cats.

Cheetara and Tygra were talking at the elephant village. They kissed and Cheetara started to glow and returned to her tiger form. "You broke the curse Tygra." Cheetara said.

"What curse?" Tygra asked.

"It's a long story." she said. "My name is Tygalina," she started and explained.

"I love you Tygalina." Tygra said.

The next day they kissed in front of Lion-o. "It's okay I'm happy for you, besides I love someone else." Lion-o said.

"Oh," Cheetara said.

Soon they went out to Dog city. "Hey look at this," Tygra said.

"A cat," Lion-o said.

"She must of survived the fall of Thundera," Cheetara said.

"I know her," Lion-o said.

"Now all she has to do is survive the pit," Panthro said.

They saw what happens in the pit. "Pumyra wins again." Dobo said.

Lion-o ran into the holding area to help Pumyra. "Pumyra it's me," Lion-o said.

"Lion-o, my king," she said she sounded relieved. "You've got to get out of here now before Dobo finds you." she said.

"I'll get you out of here," Lion-o said.

"Lion-o I don't know what Dobo will do if he finds out," Pumyra said.

"But Pumyra," Lion-o said.

"Will you two be quiet?! We are trying to get some sleep!" a prisoner shouted.

"Yeah keep your yap shut!" another shouted.

The others started shouting and Dobo found Lion-o and locked him in a cell.

"I'm sorry about this Pumyra," Lion-o said.

"It's alright I knew you would come one day," Pumyra said. "Our people have been sold into slavery but I was one of the few who didn't give up hope," she said.

"I don't want to fight you," Lion-o said.

"I don't want to fight you either but we have too," Pumyra said.

"I know, I will do what I can to stand by you," Lion-o said.

Lion-o and Pumyra were now in the ring. Pumyra was attacking. "Lion-o you must fight back." Pumyra said.

"I promised I'd stand by you," Lion-o said almost collapsing.

Pumyra dropped her pellet and ran to him. "I will not kill my king Dobo!" Pumyra said.

"I will not hurt a fellow cat!" Lion-o said.

"The penalty for forfeit is death," Dobo said.

"Let them live!" the crowd shouted.

"You have earned my respect you both are free cats," Dobo said.

Pumyra helped Lion-o up. "Lion-o I'm so sorry," Pumyra said.

"It's okay," Lion-o said.

Pumyra started to treat his wounds. "Does that feel better?" she asked.

"Yes," Lion-o said. "You said you were among other cat slaves where?" Lion-o asked.

"A mining operation in mount Plun-darr." Pumyra said.

They freed the slaves at mount Plun-darr and now they were headed back to dog city.

Once back a dog city they fixed up an old flying machine and it was ready to fly. Avista was disaster but they were safe and had allies to help them.

To be continued.


End file.
